1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof carrying bags and backpacks and more particularly pertains to a new waterproof carrying bag and backpack for carrying items therein protected from moisture from the weather and other water sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waterproof carrying bags and backpacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, waterproof carrying bags and backpacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,549; U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,150; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,867; U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,696; U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,441; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,622.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new waterproof carrying bag and backpack. The inventive device includes an outer case having top and bottom panels, a pair of side panels, a back panel and an open front. The outer case also has top and bottom flaps substantially covering the open front of the outer case. A handle strap is coupled to the top panel. A harness assembly is detachably attached to the outer case and comprises an elongate flexible top strap and a pair of elongate flexible shoulder straps. A water proof inner pouch is provided in the outer case and is detachably attached to the back panel of the outer case.
In these respects, the waterproof carrying bag and backpack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying items therein protected from moisture from the weather and other water sources.